


Нам снились сны

by Schwesterchen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, Dirty Talk, Gen, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Road Trips, Surreal, Swearing, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: "– Если ты все-таки сон, – сказал Брок, изучая протез, – то у твоего спящего интересные фантазии. Аж завидно".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2017 для команды Брока Рамлоу.

Черный силуэт вырос на фоне рыжего неба почти перед самой машиной. Объехать Брок сумел бы, но не стал: много чести. И порядком удивился, когда глухой удар и короткое сотрясение дали ему знать, что сбил он что-то вполне материальное. Притормозив, он некоторое время наблюдал, как темная фигура копошится в песке, медленно, словно нехотя, встает и снова замирает истуканом. Потом дал задний ход.  
– Ну прости, – открыв дверцу, Брок выпрыгнул в клубы рыжей пыли. – Я думал, ты чей-то сон. Или ты в самом деле сон, а, приятель?  
Сон или не сон, но выглядел парень очень реальным. И не только выглядел, как Брок убедился, бесцеремонно постучав по твердой маске, закрывающей его лицо до самых стеклянисто-серых глаз.  
– Ага, – с удовольствием сказал Брок. – Тебя и правда можно пощупать. Это плюс. А разговаривать ты умеешь?  
Парень не умел. Или не хотел. Он вообще не слишком походил на живого, точнее, на настоящего. У него были длинные запыленные волосы и блестящий протез вместо левой руки.  
– Если ты все-таки сон, – сказал Брок, изучая протез, – то у твоего спящего интересные фантазии. Аж завидно. Ты ведь не растворишься в воздухе через пару часов?  
Черная маска треснула – вероятно, от поцелуя с лендровером. Брок швырнул ее на землю и восхищенно щелкнул языком. Под маской скрывался вполне приличный нос и очень неприличные губы, яркие, мягкие даже на вид. Брок представил эти губы на своем члене, ожидаемо ничего не испытал, но все равно зажмурился от удовольствия, пусть и чисто эстетического. Картинка ему понравилась.  
– Ты красавчик, – сообщил Брок. – Не то что я. Куда направляешься?  
Он помолчал, делая вид, что слушает.  
– В Вашингтон? А я как раз туда еду. Уже… дофига дней. Да, будем надеяться, что дней. Что? Подвезти?  
Брок изобразил задумчивый вид, поскреб разлившийся под левым глазом шрам.  
– Даже и не знаю, что тебе ответить. Бабла-то у тебя наверняка нет. Что ты говоришь? Очень надо?  
Парень, не моргая, пялился в пространство куда-то ему над ухом.  
– Очень-очень надо? А расплачиваться чем будешь? Ах, нату-у-урой? – Брок хмыкнул. – Смотри, сам ведь напросился. Ну ладно, я сегодня добрый. Сейчас глянем, нет ли при тебе чего полезного, и в дорогу.  
В мудреной униформе прятался целый чертов оружейный склад. Большая его часть смертоносной грудой упокоилась на обочине, кое-что Брок позаимствовал на всякий пожарный, кое-что – вернул на место. Тело под пальцами было твердым, как манекен – обыску парень не противился, но и не помогал. Стоял, как на военном параде, держал спину.  
– Вольно, солдат, – пропыхтел Брок, затягивая последний ремень и борясь с искушением помочь себе зубами: поврежденные пальцы слушались со скрипом. – Да, точно. Я буду называть тебя Солдат.  
Он выпрямился, окинул взглядом рыжий песок, сливающийся с таким же рыжим небом, прищурился на мутное рыжее солнце, и добавил:  
– Зимний Солдат.  
Темные ресницы дрогнули.  
– Нравится? – обрадовался Брок. – Мне тоже. Айда в машину.

*

– Меня зовут Брок.  
Он придерживал руль двумя пальцами и не смотрел на дорогу: ничего интересного там не было. Песок. Небо. Солнце. Время от времени – ходули покосившихся столбов электропередач, тоже темно-оранжевые. Кое-где с них свисали лохмотья проводов.  
– Брок Рамлоу. Я с юга. Сказал бы точнее, но… _Не помню._ Какая, к чертям, разница, верно? Родился, вроде бы учился, точняк что не женился, – Брок хрипло засмеялся и ткнул Солдата локтем. Попал в протез, ругнулся – чуть руку не отшиб. Получил в ответ очередную дрожь ресниц. – Был военным, угодил в заварушку, с тех пор такой красивый. Зачем мне в Вашингтон, спрашиваешь? _Не помню._ А хрен его знает. Захотелось и все тут. Дай, думаю, прокачусь. Вот и катаюсь.  
Брок наморщил лоб – кожу над бровями потянуло.  
– Катаюсь, да. Долго уже катаюсь. Очень долго.  
Теплый ветер нырял над стеклом окна, кидал Солдату посветлевшие пропыленные патлы в лицо. Подстричь бы его, что ли.  
– Может, Звездный просто не хочет меня видеть? Может, я ему когда-то насолил, а? Что думаешь? – Брок помолчал секунду. – Правильно думаешь. С какого хрена, если я его и не видал никогда. Разве приснилось ему. Приснилось, а! Зацени, Солдат!  
Брок снова гоготнул, но пихать попутчика предусмотрительно не стал: себе дороже.  
– Будем надеяться, тебя Звездный хочет видеть сильнее, – продолжил он и добавил не к месту: – Остановимся на ночь – обкромсаю тебя немного. Полпустыни, небось, на башку уже собрал.  
Через некоторое время – Брок для порядка проверил неподвижные стрелки часов на запястье – Солдат закрыл глаза. Обождав, пока его окружит мутная неспокойная дымка снов, Брок поднял правую руку и осторожно тронул Солдата за подбородок. Подбородок был холодный и колючий.  
– Снам не снятся сны, верно?  
Брок прижал ладонь к ледяной щеке, ощутил скулу, бровь. Пальцы чуть заметно щекотнуло ресницами. Сны, недовольно взвихрившись, принялись обтекать кисть.  
– Что тебе снится, приятель?  
Солдат спал. Во сне его лицо казалось почти живым.  
Когда заломило плечо, Брок опустил руку, пошевелил лопатками, разминая мышцы. Посмотрел на пачку с последней сигаретой и все-таки закурил.  
– Эй, Солдат, спроси, где я достал курево. Не хочешь? А я бы спросил, да не у кого. Почти кончились. Прока с них никакого, но…  
Сигаретный дым собирался в неясные объемные фигуры и маячил перед глазами. Как только Броку казалось, что он вот-вот разберет, что изображает та или иная фигура, дым плыл и переливался в другую форму. Скоро Броку это надоело, и он, разогнав дым ладонью, щелчком отправил окурок в окно, под поезд. Черная бронированная громада бесшумно летела в десятке футов от машины. Колеса терялись в светлых клубах – не то дыма, не то снега, и от этого поезд очень походил на хищную черную змею.  
– Наперегонки? – спросил Брок у поезда и вдавил педаль.  
Несколько минут он развлекался гонкой – пока Солдат не начал ворочаться, страдальчески морщась.  
– Я не превышаю, – сообщил ему Брок. – Ты здесь хоть один знак видел?  
Солдат всхлипнул.  
– Не буду я тебя будить, и не проси, – проворчал Брок, неохотно сбрасывая скорость.  
Поезд шел очень быстро, его темные матовые вагоны без окон никак не кончались.  
Солдат распахнул рот в беззвучном крике и проснулся.  
– Кошмар? – сочувственно спросил Брок.  
Поезд растаял, на фоне рыжего неба еще несколько минут держались очертания заснеженных гор.

*

Ночью рыжее небо стало черной беззвездной ямой. Бледная луна бродила по нему как-то неприкаянно, то исчезала, то появлялась, то приводила с собой пару-тройку сестер. Ну, или братьев. Брок поймал себя на том, что думает о внешних половых признаках лун слишком серьезно, и решил останавливаться на ночлег. Спать не хотелось, но сон был слишком сильной привычкой, чтобы так просто от него отказываться.  
– Что ты сказал? Нет, жрать не дам, нечего, – Брок вытолкал Солдата наружу и, оглядевшись, кивнул на выхваченный светом фар поваленный столб, полузасыпанный песком. – Приземляйся.  
Солдат постоял немного, будто решая, слушаться или нет, но в конце концов сел.  
Брок выбрал нож поострее, встал сбоку, чтобы не загораживать свет.  
– Нечего жрать, – повторил он. – Да и не хочешь ты жрать. Я вот уже давно не хочу. Что? Стричь тебя буду, что. Ножниц сегодня не завезли, шампуня тоже, уж прости. Сиди смирно, Солдат, не дергайся, а то без уха останешься.  
Брок подцепил жесткую прядь на виске, потер между пальцами, вытряхивая крупные песчинки.  
– Черт подери, ты что, голову в песок прятал, как страус? Нет, правда. Вывалялся, когда я тебя сбил? Ну да, да, конечно, пооправдывайся еще мне.  
Примерившись, он чиркнул лезвием на пробу – резало вроде бы неплохо. Нож тупой стороной задел Солдата по скуле – Солдат шумно выдохнул.  
– Да нихера ты не голодный, – пробормотал Брок, – не пори чушь. Ты не хочешь жрать, я не хочу жрать, даже моя тачка не хочет жрать. Логично, а? Где бы я в этой дыре достал бензин?  
Волосы скрипели под лезвием, осыпались Броку на ботинки.  
– Место такое, понимаешь? Здесь никто нихера не хочет. И я нихера не хочу.  
Он перешагнул столб и опустился перед сидящим Солдатом на корточки, чтобы ровнее обрезать виски. Свет бил сбоку, резко выхватывая Солдату половину лица. Брок попытался перехватить его взгляд, Солдат не отводил глаза, смотрел сквозь Брока – взглядом металлическим и остро-равнодушным, как пуля в лоб. Губы у него были едва заметно приоткрыты. Яркие мягкие губы.  
– Тебе говорили, что у тебя офигенный рот? – Справа получалось чуть длиннее, Брок поправил, щурясь от света и сосредоточенности. – Я трахнул бы тебя в рот, а потом разложил на капоте. Стянул бы с тебя штаны и отжарил, как следует. Ты бы терся о мой ровер, и когда я спустил бы в твою задницу, ты обкончал бы капот. И слизал бы все языком, потому что с водой здесь такая же напряженка, как с жратвой и бензоколонками.  
Срезанные пряди сыпались и сыпались. Четыре бледные луны водили в черном небе замысловатый космический хоровод.  
– Или опрокинул бы тебя прямо здесь. Задрал бы тебе ноги, сложил пополам. Ты же гибкий, а Солдат? Вставил бы тебе как следует и выебал. Ты выковыривал бы песок из задницы до самого Вашингтона.  
Удовлетворившись результатом, Брок снова шагнул через столб и собрал в кулак длинные пряди на нетронутом еще затылке. Потянул вполсилы.  
– Или поставил бы тебя на четвереньки и отымел, как сучку, так, чтобы мордой песок пахал и визжал от счастья. Хочешь?  
Солдат сидел истуканом. Брок отпустил его волосы, пригладил, выравнивая, прикидывая нужную длину.  
– Не хочешь? Вот и я не хочу. Но представить иногда приятно.  
Дальше он работал молча. Закончив, спрятал нож и легонько ткнул Солдата коленом в спину.  
– Ну что, найдем десять отличий? Вставай, посмотрим, совсем фигня получилась или сойдет.  
Солдат медленно, тяжело поднялся и повернулся к нему лицом. Волосы свисали ему на лоб и пустые неподвижные глаза, концы боковых прядей чиркали о ремни разгрузки.  
Брок прищурился.  
– М-да. Пока я не моргнул, мне даже казалось, что отличия были. Что ж, в любом случае попытаться стоило. Может, их чем-нибудь завязать? Косичку заплести? Бантик сделать? Нет? Ну как скажешь. Когда соберешь все углы, не жалуйся. Да, это фигура речи такая, зануда.

*

Услышав слово «спать», Солдат лег на песок, и никакие увещевания не смогли сдвинуть его с места. Брок, впрочем, долго уговаривать не стал.  
– Как хочешь, – сказал он, пожав плечами. – Если занесет за ночь, лопата в багажнике.  
Сам он спал в машине, иногда – скорчившись на заднем сиденье, иногда – впереди, полусидя, откинув до предела кресло. Неизменно высыпался, хотя спал плохо: сон приходил волнами, они то надвигались, то уходили, волоча за собой, как обрывки водорослей, лохмотья снов. Сны Брок не запоминал.  
Из очередной волны он вынырнул в уже светлеющее желтое небо – и в крик. Потревоженная тишина недовольно звенела. Брок потянулся, насколько хватило места, почесал живот. Крик не смолкал. Сморгнув, наконец, сонную пелену, Брок вывалился из машины.  
Солдат сидел на заднице и орал, не очень громко, но с чувством, на одной ноте. На ровной песчаной площадке перед ним стояло странного вида черное кресло.  
– Что за хрень? – пробормотал Брок.  
Зевая, он обошел кресло по кругу. Ткнул пальцем в угрожающего вида конструкцию над изголовьем – при должном воображении она напоминала жвалы гигантского насекомого. Потрогал фиксаторы на подлокотниках. Под пальцами подавалось, проваливалось, пружинило. Потыкав еще, садиться Брок передумал: он не сомневался, что очень скоро кресло постигнет участь поезда, а лететь вверх тормашками с риском ушибить копчик ему не улыбалось.  
Солдат продолжал орать. Брок даже позавидовал объему его легких.  
– Что, голос прорезался? – спросил он, опускаясь на песок рядом с Солдатом. – А хвост вместо ног не вырос?  
Ухватив Солдата за колено, Брок крепко сжал пальцы. Солдат вздрогнул и захлопнул рот. Кресло, посветлев, растворилось, оставив не потревоженный песок.  
– Да, – сказал Брок, пока Солдат, встрепанный и мокрый, хватал воздух. – Я тоже думаю, что пора ехать дальше.

*

– Кресла и поезда. Ты тот еще сновидец, приятель.  
Рыжая дорога стелилась под колеса, мелькали темно-оранжевые столбы с остатками проводов. Рыжее солнце путешествовало по рыжему небу. Солдат безучастно пялился вперед. Большую часть песка Брок с него отряхнул, но волосы оставались запыленными и слипшимися.  
– Да, Солдат, глюки у тебя знатные. Но Звездный Капитан круче, – Брок затянулся воображаемой сигаретой. – Говорят, когда-то он был заморышем. Дохляком, который и до тридцатника вряд ли бы дополз. И он часто видел во сне, как становится… ну, понимаешь. Гора мышц, улыбка на миллион долларов и чуть ли не отрастающие заново конечности. Оно и понятно. Какие еще видеть сны, когда не уверен, доживешь ли до завтра. И так ему снилось, снилось… И однажды он проснулся, подошел к зеркалу и понял, что не проснулся. Ну или однажды он просто решил не просыпаться, не суть есть важно. Так или иначе, теперь его разве что в блендере перемолоть – и то не факт, что скопытится. Вот это я понимаю, сон. А мне снился… э–э–э… гамбургер. Я на него смотрел и не хотел. Как думаешь, сбудется?  
– Я знал его, – сказал Солдат.  
– Гамбургер? – рассеянно спросил Брок. – Или Звездного?  
– Знал, – повторил Солдат хрипло и тоскливо.  
– Вот доедем до Вашингтона и все будет, – пообещал Брок. – Звездный или гамбургеры, или что ты там имеешь в виду. Кстати, я рад, что ты говорящий.  
И оба надолго замолчали.

За очередным поворотом торчал высокий покосившийся указатель. Когда-то он был красным, но сейчас краска облупилась и выгорела, исказив буквы почти до неузнаваемости. Выщербленная стрелка показывала направо.  
– Кафе «Чайка», – не без усилий прочитал Брок, притормозив возле указателя.  
С таким же успехом кафе могло называться «Лайка». Или даже «Зайка». Едва различимый рисунок под надписью ясности также не вносил, наоборот, заставлял задуматься над вероятностью таких вариантов как «Гайка», «Майка» или еще чего похуже.  
– Эй, Солдат, – сказал Брок, вытряхивая из головы еще пяток возможных названий. – Тут есть кафе. Смотрим направо? На счет три. Раз, два…  
Солдат почему-то посмотрел налево, и с десяток секунд они внимательно изучали друг друга. Кажется, за последние несколько условных часов в глазах Солдата стало больше жизни – или же Броку просто хотелось так думать. Жизнь эта, правда, была не очень приятная: хищная, настороженная, выжидающая – но все-таки лучше, чем ничего. Под прицелом прозрачных глаз Брок как-то особенно живо вспомнил о мешанине шрамов на своем лице, о разъеденном ухе и поморщился.  
– Направо – это туда, – он взял Солдата за подбородок и повернул в нужную сторону. – Ну что? Видишь кафе? Хм, я тоже. Хотя, как по мне, с таким указателем эта птичка, может быть, где-то там и есть, но под десятифутовым слоем песка. А я так надеялся на гамбургер. Давай поморгаем.  
Солдат послушно опустил свои невозможные ресницы, поднял, снова опустил. Брок загляделся, а когда отвел глаза, то обнаружил, что от шоссе отделилась небольшая асфальтированная дорога. Она бежала среди песка примерно полмили и заканчивалась возле приземистого длинного здания.  
– Молодец, – Брок хлопнул Солдата по твердому плечу. – Заедем? Как зачем? Я уже и не припомню, когда в последний раз жрал. И что? Не хочется - это совершенно не значит, что не хочется. Короче, ты понял. И вообще, я здесь за рулем, а твое дело – держать ружье* и помалкивать. Ясно? То-то же.

Ветер вольно носил песок по асфальту парковки.  
– Да у них тут аншлаг, – Брок помедлил перед табличкой «Открыто». – Прикинь, Солдат, сейчас заходим, а там пусто. Ни столов, ни людей. Стены, крыша да песок. И прощай мой гамбургер.  
Над дверью коротко звякнул колокольчик. Придержав Солдату створку, Брок настороженно огляделся: по крайней мере, столы были на месте. Другое дело, что действительно пустые. Не обошлось и без песка на полу, но в достаточно скромном количестве – судя по всему, кто-то здесь все же убирал. Надежда на гамбургер, почти окочурившаяся, слабо трепыхнулась.  
– Сядь, – бросил Брок Солдату.  
Тот моргнул.  
– Куда сесть? Куда хочешь. Но где табличка «Забронировано», туда нельзя.  
Солдат медленно огляделся; Брок почти услышал, как скрипит его шея. Порой Солдат казался заржавевшим – ровно до очередного текучего, грациозного движения.  
– Нет табличек, – выдавил он.  
Брок одобрительно ткнул его в ребра.  
– Молодец, меню принесут – выберешь себе приз за наблюдательность. За любой садись.  
Солдат направился в самый дальний угол, а Брок кашлянул и рявкнул:  
– Есть кто живой?  
Было тихо. За стенами свистел ветер.  
Брок пожал плечами.  
– Нет так нет, не вопрос, – и сказал громче, для Солдата: – Пойду на кухне пошарюсь. Зря, что ли, приехали.  
Очевидно, гамбургер ждал его где-то в другой жизни. Зато нашлись две замороженные пиццы. И работающая микроволновка.  
– У них есть электричество, – сообщил Брок, высунувшись в зал. Солдат сидел за дальним столом, таращился в окно. – И вода.  
Когда пиццы были готовы, Брок нарезал их и подсел за выбранный Солдатом стол.  
– Не знаю, сколько они здесь пролежали, но тухлятиной не воняют. Тебе какую, с анчоусами или с салями? А, прости, совсем забыл, что ты свой словарный запас на ближайшие два часа уже израсходовал. Значит, жри анчоусы.  
Запихнув в рот сразу полкуска – черт, горячая! – Брок жевал и поглядывал на Солдата. Тот, едва удостоив свою порцию вниманием, снова уставился в окно. Брок проследил его взгляд: рыжее небо, рыжий песок, черная – отрадой для глаз – машина.  
– Это легко, Солдат, ты научишься, – ободряюще сказал он. – Смотри: берешь, кладешь в рот, жуешь, глотаешь. Повторяешь, пока есть, что брать.  
Солдат не шевелился.  
Неторопливо очистив тарелку, Брок со вздохом поднялся, взял кусок пиццы с анчоусами и подошел к Солдату.  
– Если у тебя аллергия на морепродукты, скажи сразу. Нет? Отлично. Я бы с удовольствием сунул бы тебе в рот кое-что другое, но всему свое время. Открывай.  
Солдат все с тем же отстраненным видом послушался.  
– Теперь кусай. Так. Жуй. И глотай.  
Брок положил ладонь Солдату на горло, прослеживая движение кадыка.  
– Ну вот и умница. Осталось научить тебя отсасывать. Это похоже – минус пункты «кусать» и «жевать». А глотать ты уже умеешь. Давай, Солдат, жри, пока дают.

В уборной был синий потрескавшийся кафель. Из крана медленно, китайской пыткой, капало. Брок подвел Солдата к раковине, надавил между лопаток, нагибая. Тело под рукой было как тугая пружина.  
– Суй башку под кран.  
Кран захрипел, закашлялся, выплюнул горсть мокрой рыжей пыли. Придержав вздрогнувшего Солдата, Брок рассмеялся, слушая, как звуки гуляют вдоль обшарпанных стен. Смех нещадно драл горло.  
– Будем отмывать песок песком, да? Стой смирно, сейчас сольется.  
Вода текла Солдату на затылок, скатывалась к шее и вискам – тепловатая, ржавая. Брок запустил пальцы в мокрые волосы, сжал, потянул, поворачивая. У Солдата слиплись ресницы, капли собрались на кончике носа, рот сделался совсем ярким. Глаза смотрели в пустоту.  
– Мне нравится, как ты стоишь, – Брок, потянувшись, свободной рукой взял его за ягодицу, сдавил через штаны.  
Солдат не шевелился, хмурился недоуменно, будто пытался что–то вспомнить и никак не мог. По блестящим пластинам прошла волна – как мурашки по коже.  
– Держись крепче, только раковину не оторви.  
Брок отпустил волосы, обошел, прижался к Солдату сзади. Когда поднял голову, отражение глядело с укоризной. По зеркалу пробегала трещина, рассекая лицо надвое – еще одним шрамом. Словно Броку своих не хватало.  
– Отъебись, – буркнул Брок и притерся пахом на пробу.  
Металл клацнул по грязному фаянсу, Солдат выдохнул. Начал было приподниматься, ткнулся в кран затылком и замер.  
– Стой, Солдат, не дергайся.  
Брок полез ему под живот – расстегнуть ремень. Тот, прижатый, тугой, долго не поддавался. Брок матерился сквозь зубы, ругая неловкие пальцы и того, кто придумал эти дурацкие шмотки. Придумал, да. Тряхнув головой, Брок коротко, зло замахнулся.  
– Знаешь, у тебя отличная задница.  
Шлепок прозвучал резко, как выстрел, и стало оглушительно тихо. Журчала вода. Солдат словно и не дышал, только переступил в спущенных к коленям штанах. Брок погладил розовый, быстро выцветающий след, опустил ладонь ниже.  
– На такие бедра можно молиться, – сказал он. – Но я атеист. Предпочитаю действовать, хотя языком помолоть тоже люблю. И сейчас я буду тебя трахать. А что будешь делать ты?  
Солдат не ответил, и Брок тоже замолчал на время, терзая собственную ширинку. Член глухо ныл.  
– Солдат? Я задал вопрос. Что ты сейчас будешь делать?  
– Падать, – пробормотал Солдат. – Я буду падать. Они упали. И он упал. И я…  
Брок хлопнул его между лопаток, обрывая. Потом прижался лбом к широкой спине и заржал, взахлеб, неудержимо, возя рубцами по жесткому материалу жилета. Солдат, видно, от удивления, стоял надежно, как скала – не то Брок наверняка не удержался бы на ногах и сверзился в рыжеватую лужу на полу, собравшуюся под подтекающей раковиной.  
– Ты нечто, – сообщил Брок, отсмеявшись. Заправил член, вжикнул молнией. – Натягивай штаны.  
Солдат неловко повернул голову и хлопнул мокрыми ресницами. От того, как он стоял – согнувшись, с голым задом, льющейся на голову струйкой и таким искренним недоумением на лице – Брока снова скрутило.  
– Они падают, он падает, ты падаешь, – выдавил он, как только отдышался. – Вот и у меня все упало. За компанию. Одевайся, Солдат, планы изменились. Домываем тебе башку и уезжаем. Уже близко, я знаю.

Патлы у Солдата не успели даже высохнуть толком – снова посветлели от пыли. Дорога ровно ложилась под колеса, мелькали столбы.  
– Ты спишь, Солдат? – позвал Брок, сжимая руль. – Что снится?  
– Падают, – сказал Солдат очень тихо, но отчетливо.  
Он закрыл глаза, как только сел, откинул голову и больше не шевелился.  
Понаблюдав, как ходят глазные яблоки под тонкой кожей опущенных век, Брок снова перевел взгляд на дорогу. Рыжее небо над ней – сколько хватало глаз – беззвучно рушилось вниз, огромное, в огне и клубах дыма.  
– Падают, – жалобно прошептал Солдат.  
Брок мазнул пальцем по его щеке, стирая мокрую дорожку.  
– Падают, Солдат, падают. Спи.

*

Солдат стоял на краю дороги и внимательно смотрел на воду, темный силуэт среди цветущих вишен. Брок попытался вспомнить, как здесь очутился, забил и подошел к нему.  
– Непривычно, да, Солдат? После дурацкой пустыни – и столько воды.  
Ветер сорвал с веток горсть лепестков, пустил рябь по гладкой поверхности.  
– Цветы, – сказал Солдат без выражения.  
– Цветы, – согласился Брок. – Наверное, сейчас весна.  
Или Звездному захотелось, чтобы была весна. Всегда. Круглый год. С него станется.  
– Баки! – раздалось позади.  
Голос был задушенный, отчаянный, будто зовущий долго бежал и долго звал. Только не было ничего – ни шагов, ни дыхания.  
– Баки!  
– Какой еще, к черту, Баки, – пробормотал Брок, разворачиваясь.  
Это был Звездный, разумеется – широченные плечи, синие глаза, морщина между бровей. Брок никогда его не видел и сейчас не вспоминал, просто знал. Даже неинтересно было, откуда.  
– Баки, – сказал Звездный Капитан, остановившись. – Ты меня помнишь? Это я, Стив.  
Солдат посмотрел на него и отвел взгляд. Звездный рванулся вперед – не то обнять, не то схватить и встряхнуть. Солдат отпрянул, напружинился. По протезу прошла волна – как рябь по воде. Брок, растянув губы в усмешке, горькой и ехидной, наблюдал, как меняется выражение на лице Звездного: восторг, надежда, разочарование, почти обида.  
– Не нравится, да?  
Звездный покосился на него, точно впервые заметил. Ничего не сказал. Смотрел на Солдата. На своего обожаемого Баки.  
– Обидели мальчика, не ту машинку подарили. А ведь мальчик сам выбирал. И что теперь делать с ненужной игрушкой?  
– Я не выбирал, – огрызнулся Звездный, глядя на Зимнего с мукой в глазах. – Вспомни же, вспомни.  
– Не старайся, Кэп, не вспомнит, – Брок с силой потер над бровью. – Ты его таким придумал, забыл?  
– Я не придумывал…  
– Во сне увидел, значит! – рявкнул Брок. – Охуенная разница! Это ты его таким сделал, вот и бери, какой есть! Отмороженного дебила! С куском железа вместо руки! С этим вечным гребаным песком на башке!  
– Это иней, – тихо сказал Звездный.  
– Иней!  
Брок захлебнулся воздухом, закашлялся и вдруг почувствовал, что орать больше не может. Словно звук приглушили.  
– Иней, – повторил он. – Не делай из меня идиота, Кэп. Я в состоянии отличить песок от...  
Не договорив даже, он понял, что нет, не в состоянии. Иней это был – холодный, светлый – все это время.  
– Его замораживали, – пробормотал Звездный. – Пока не было миссий. Стирали память электричеством – и в криокамеру. Он упал во время войны, в горах, и они нашли его. Отрежь одну голову… Он не помнит, что я его друг.  
– Лучший друг, – Брок раза два хлопнул в ладоши. – Аплодисменты. С такими друзьями, как ты, Капитан, и врагов не надо. Но знаешь, что? Мне кажется, он тебя вспомнил, твой Баки. И не только тебя. Он видел сны, знаешь. Сон, который видит сны – зашибись! Да какие! Я сам их видел. Поезд, кресло…  
Звездный дернул щекой, будто зуб стрельнуло. Как же.  
– Какие-то здоровенные дуры, летающие… прости, падающие с неба, – Брок ухмыльнулся. – Кстати, красиво было, лучше фейерверка. Он прямо рыдал от счастья. Ты соорудил своему приятелю на редкость увлекательное прошлое, Кэп. Видишь, в каком он восторге? До сих пор очухаться не может.  
В глазах Звездного, наконец, что-то дрогнуло.  
– Замолчи, – сказал он.  
– Тебе было скучно, да, Капитан? – спросил Брок с почти неподдельным сочувствием. – Дай угадаю. Тебе было скучно, и ты подумал, а почему бы не сделать себе друга?  
Брок почти видел, как это было. Как Звездный смотрел свои сны, как безликий образ обрастал подробностями, как сны становились кошмарами, но это было неважно, потому что вот он, почти живой, почти настоящий, только руку протяни, удержи!  
Брок рассмеялся, согнувшись, упершись в колени.  
– А я-то думал, это я эгоистичный сукин сын!  
На идеальном лице ходили желваки.  
– Закрой рот, Рамлоу.  
– У меня есть фамилия? Ну спасибочки, Кэп, теперь буду знать.  
– Заткнись!  
– А то что? – ощерился Брок. – Ударишь меня? Или это… – он покрутил пальцами, – развидишь? Ты можешь меня развидеть, Кэп? Что смотришь? Я нифига не помню! Кто я, откуда… Мне сны не снятся! Нетрудно было въехать. Ты не удержал его, он потерялся, и тебе пришлось придумывать меня. А что дальше? Отвечай! Что мне делать дальше, а?  
Глаза защипало. У Брока была одна-единственная цель – теперь он осознавал это так же ясно, как и то, в какой заднице оказался. Все его существование, все это долбанное путешествие через долбанную пустыню вело к одному – найти Солдата и привезти в Вашингтон. И теперь Броку не для чего было больше жить, и от этого хотелось плакать и еще кого-нибудь убить.  
– Спасибо тебе, Кэп! – прошипел он. – За мою долгую счастливую жизнь. И за мою смазливую морду – в особенности. Не буду уж спрашивать, что тебе про меня снилось – не уверен, что хочу это слышать. Счастливо оставаться, Звездный Капитан, тебе и твоему дружку Баки. Не забывай кормить его с ложечки и подтирать задницу. К слову, задница у него охуенная, я-то знаю, я ее не только подтирал. Ух, как глазки засверкали! Сам виноват, надо было Мать Терезу придумывать, а не меня. Задницу-то своему Баки отличную придумал. Губа не дура, да, Кэп? Небось, дождаться не мог, все мечтал, как в нее засади…  
Лицо Звездного Капитана вдруг оказалось близко-близко – белое, страшное, застывшее.  
Лепестки.  
Рябь на черной воде.  
«У него глаза не совсем синие, – успел подумать Брок, – с прозеленью. Вот тебе и идеал».

*

– А, черт…  
Ветер швырнул в лицо порцию вездесущего рыжего песка, плетью обжигая кожу. Брок Рамлоу поморщился, не открывая глаз, и обмахнулся рукавом.  
– Прикинь, Солдат, мне приснился сон! Настоящий! Да еще такая дичь. Будто мы приехали в Вашингтон и… – он встрепенулся. – Солдат?  
Соседнее сиденье пустовало. Песок свободно летел в открытую дверь.  
– Да чтоб тебя! Стоило задремать на пять минут, а он уже куда–то съебался!  
Лендровер стоял у обочины, под столбом с метелкой свисающих проводов. Брок с ворчанием вылез наружу и огляделся, приложив ладонь ко лбу. Ветер усиливался, и метелка прыгала и вращалась, как танцевала. Рыжее солнце клонилось к закату.  
– Солдат! – заорал Брок. – Ты где?  
Вокруг шумел ветер.  
– Живо вернулся! Зад надеру!  
Он звал и звал, пересыпая ругань и угрозы посулами, а когда рыжее небо начало темнеть, а ветер – сбивать с ног, вздохнул и вернулся в машину. Вырулил на дорогу.  
По-хорошему, стоило остановиться – поспать и переждать бурю – но Брок уже выспался. Кроме того, надо было найти Солдата. Брок понятия не имел, где он, близко, далеко ли, и, если далеко, то насколько. Просто знал – надо ехать дальше.  
– Вот только появись, засранец, – бормотал Брок, лениво вглядываясь в пронизанную лучами фар темноту. – Собью. Собью и не вернусь. На этот раз не дождешься.  
Ему вдруг стало весело, и он, опустив стекло, высунулся так, что машина опасно вильнула. Ну и плевать. Не то чтобы здесь было плотное движение.  
– Слышишь, Солдат? – песок тут же набился в горло, и Брок захохотал, кашляя и отплевываясь. – Не дождешься!  
«Дождешься» – подхватил ветер и понес. Дождешься.


End file.
